


Beating Into Ash

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fire, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you are born with a soulmate, Dan and Phil have yet to find theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Into Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soulmate AU where your heart beats the same as your soulmate. 
> 
> This is my first time write angst ever, so it's probably bad, sorry ^^'

Dan and Phil were best friends, and it’s all because Dan asked Phil for editing tips. No matter how silly that looked, Dan was thankful that he had. He had the best friend he always wanted.

What he didn’t have though, was his soulmate. He knew Phil didn’t either; that’s probably why the two got along and never really had major fights. Neither wanted to be alone.

But Phil felt his heart pull towards Dan and he didn’t know why. They were best friends and roommates, sure, but he had no other feelings towards Dan.

But now, he lied awake on his bed, the green and blue covers under him. His thoughts, whether it being an anime he previously watched or just a new video idea, he couldn’t get Dan out of his thoughts.

He sighed deeply, before hearing a muffled laugh from the room next to his. Phil eyed the clock: 1:46am, Dan was probably somewhere on Tumblr, probably only wearing his pajama bottoms and/or boxers…

The thought of it made Phil blush, so he stuffed his face in his pillow with a whine. He heard a door open a shut, before a knock appeared on his, making him jump. “Huh, Dan?”

The door opened and yep, it was Dan. He was only wearing grey sweatpants, causing Phil’s blue eyes to meet Dan’s chest. Dan smirked but acted like he didn’t notice it. “I’m going to sleep now, I thought I would let you know.”

-

This went on for a few weeks, Phil feeling his stomach flutter at the thought of Dan. Dan had noticed how Phil had been ignoring him slightly, and didn’t seem to be too happy about it.

Dan knocked on Phil’s door one evening, and Phil opened it, wearing a pair of matching Pokémon pajamas, a shirt and pants. Dan smiled as his best friend’s choice.  
Phil looked at Dan, his glasses atop his face. “Hey Dan.”

Said boy met eyes with blue, still smiling. “Hey, I um… I want to ask you something.”

Phil raised an eyebrow slightly. “Yeah..?”

Whenever Dan was afraid of doing something, he suddenly became shy. Phil watched as Dan took a tiny step back. “Why have you been ignoring me lately?”

The voice was muffled slightly, but Phil understood it. Before he could answer, Dan’s head perked up. “Hey… is that smoke?”

At that exact moment, an explosion was heard on the floors above the two boys. Screams filled the apartment blocks and Dan and Phil both crouched, close together.

“What was that?” Dan whispered in a frantic tone, looking at Phil with frightened eyes. Phil moved over slightly and stood, bent over as he forced Dan in his room, huddling on his bed.

“…I’m not sure,” Phil finally replied. The sound of wood breaking sounded out near the living room, and something clicked in the raven haired males head.

“Shit,” he cursed, “it’s a fire.”

Dan, ignoring Phil’s sudden swear, huddled closer to Phil, afraid of what was going to happen. The only thing Dan could think was that he was going to die with Phil.

By now, the smoke had drifted close to the boys, causing them to cough slightly, both using their shirt collars to breath, though it didn’t do much good. 

Phil fell back slightly into the bed head when Dan hugged Phil closer in fright, but he held the younger man back, their chests pressed together. That’s when they heard it; only one heartbeat.

The fire broke into the room slowly, the carpet and walls on the opposite side of the room burning to ash under the fire. Dan and Phil were frozen looking at each other, only able to listen to their chests beat in fast synchronization. 

Phil, hesitantly, kissed Dan lightly, who was just looking at Phil with a shocked look. He felt his heart burst slightly, and that’s when he knew it. That Dan was his soulmate.

He nearly cried when Dan kissed him back, placing his tanned hands on Phil’s forearms. Dan pulled away slightly when he felt the heat hits his body, crying out as tears poured down both of their faces. But he continued to kiss Phil, desperately wanting it to be his last memory.

The fact that the smoke had got thicker, and that both males had wasted their breath as they kissed caused both males to slowly fall asleep as their bodies burned into ash together, still tightly wrapped in the other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could, please this anything I should change, or any constructive criticism please!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like A Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303960) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
